paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ryder buys a Haunted Decoration
This Halloween story is made by Toshiba Ryder was planning a real haunted house, the PAW Patrol saw him build one, until they realize that Ryder bought a decoration haunted by ghosts, they have to stay together to solve the mysteries and how to get rid of the ghosts * Toshiba (human edition) * Ryder * Chase * Skye * Zuma * Rocky * The Ghosts ** Ryder's grandfather ** Zuma's former pet owner ** Skye's father and mother ** Chase's grandfather It was Oct. 31, and it is 8:00 AM in the morning, Ryder was excited for Halloween, that he was in his Slender-Man costume, the pups woke up, they were excited too, but they heard something the sounds like Ryder's voice. "Yes, This is Ryder, I'm going to make a Haunted House, I am going to rent my Halloween decoration, yes thank you :3", Zuma went to Ryder and asked him some questions, "Oh Zuma, we are making a haunted house for the children, I even rented a Halloween decoration, would you mind helping us?" Ryder replied, "Sure, I'm going to call Skye, Rocky and Chase" Zuma replied as he runs off to the pup houses Zuma was shocked, they are not in the pup houses, he was jumpscared by Chase, "Happy Halloween Zuma, I know you are afraid of ghosts aren't you?" Chase asked Zuma if he was afraid of ghosts and with a very deep smile, "Let us not talk about it, where's Skye and Rocky dude?" Zuma asked Chase, Chase was nervous that he forgot where they are, "I think they are playing Pup Pup Boogie I think" Chase in a nervous smile replied to Zuma, Zuma then went off to find Skye and Rocky, they were not in the lobby, "Oh no, I think they...." Zuma then began to be shocked, Skye and Rocky jumpscared Zuma, "HAPPY HALLOWEEN ZUMA!" They shouted, Zuma was happy, he was wishing to go trick or treat, well in Zuma's dream, he went trick or treating like the others, however bad things happen, Zuma is taking all candies from the others, before it could end, Ryder's voice was heard, Ryder was calling the United Puppies, "Ah, you mean we will make a puppy?" Ryder replied in excitement Zuma was so sad, Ryder wouldn't mind him, "Only if I could go...." Zuma was ready to sleep, he spotted a weird house and the cheers of children were too loud, Zuma was annoyed he went outside and saw the haunted house for the children, "Ahh, thank you Toshiba" Ryder was happy to see the new puppy, Skye was sleeping, the frightened Zuma couldn't find help, he was shocked, he was able to see the haunted decoration made in the 1890s before being sold 1975, that thing was very old, Zuma remembered a tragedy involving a group of people going missing, he did not want to remember and looked at the window, the ghosts were there, tears coming out of the faces, out of anger, Zuma was ready to confront Ryder "Ugh! Ryder, why did you buy that useless decoration!" Zuma was confronting Ryder, he could not reply, out of sadness, he realized that it was haunted, he told the story behind it, and to get rid of the ghosts, you must burn it, they got a candle and burned it, releasing the souls of the dead "Thank you, we were trapped here forever" one of the ghosts replied and they lived happily ever after, So short, this is the end